


Scarred

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Wrench has a way with words.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Wrench helps Marcus come to terms with his new scar.





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little bit shorter than allot of the other parts in these series. Sorry about that.  
> But it's good enough IMO, so here it is :3
> 
> I love the idea that Marcus is the one with confidence issues now, and Wrench is the supportive one.  
> Written in iA Writer - Will contain typos, errors and word bugs.  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take care friends. (^.^)/

**Scarred**

Wrench opens his eyes slowly, blinking a few times as something, or lack there of, becomes apparent to his left. He rolls over a little, hoping to put his arm around Marcus, but finds the bed empty.  
  
He blinks a few times, his sleepy brain trying to decide if it was early enough for him to wake up. He looks over at the night-stand, the alarm clock just visible behind his mask.  
  
"O2:53 AM"  
  
Marcus' glasses were still there, so he hadn't left the apartment. Perhaps he'd gotten up to go to the toilet? Wrench rolls onto his back, hands coming to rest on his stomach.  
  
He yawns, hoping that he'd come back soon. Things were allot colder, even with the sheets covering him. He looks around the room for a moment.  
  
Then something inside him turns. A strange feeling that quickly bubbles over into concern. It's enough to rouse him from sleeping again.   
  
Slowly he gets up and onto his feet, allowing the blood to flow from his head to the rest of his body. He rubs at the back of his neck, then heads out of the room.  
  
Upon opening the slightly-ajar bedroom door, he notices the light spilling from the toilet. Marcus must be in there. Whatever he was doing, he was taking his sweet time.  
  
Moving down the hallway to the door, he peaks in. He finds the Hipster standing at the sink, looking into the mirror at the large gash running down his face, through his left eye. It was a miracle, in Ghouly's words, that his eye hadn't been completely ruined by it.  
  
"I had a feeling..." Wrench sighs. Marcus jumps out of his skin, but upon realizing it's him, deflates.  
  
"How can you even look at me?" he asks, a look of barely contained disgust washing over him in the reflection. "I mean look at this shit, I'm hideous."    
  
"Now what in the world would make you say that?" Wrench moves over to him, stopping just to his right. It was quite a funny sight actually, in the reflection. The two of them were wearing only their underwear. "Sure it's bad right now...but it will heal."  
  
"Every time I catch my reflection." Marcus shakes his head. "Or talk to someone, I keep wondering if they are staring at it...secretly judging me..."  
  
"You are many things Marcus Halloway." Wrench replies. "Many amazing things...but Image conscious isn't- Shouldn't be one of them."  
  
He looks at his partners face in the mirrors reflection. "What's brought this on? You were doing fine up until now."    
  
"You know how Josh can be super literal sometimes?" Marcus glances at him. Upon receiving a nod, he looks back at himself. "Well it's because of that...I walked up behind him this afternoon and when he turned around he practically screamed."  
  
The Hipster shrugs. "Said that I looked horrible in the light."  
  
"He didn't mean it to offend you."  
    
"I know that." Marcus is quick to reply. "But he did say it...and it got me thinking about it...thinking is it really that bad?"    
  
"It's early days, M." Wrench sniffs, eying his own far from perfect nose as it twitches. "That scar only looks bad because it's recent...it'll heal over soon enough, just you wait."  
  
"I don't like it, Dylan."    
  
"Yeah, it's ugly I'll admit." Wrench decides to change his tactic. Marcus looks up at him on the reflection. "But the person it's on...is far from it."  
  
He takes a hold of Marcus' shoulder, pointing at the mirror. "Look at the mirror...tell me what you see?"    
  
Marcus looks at himself for a second. "Someone who doesn't know what the fuck is going on..."  
  
"You actually watched that whole movie?" Wrench shakes his head. "Answer me seriously, what do you see?"    
    
"A horrible scar, on the face of an idiot." Marcus looks at him. "Actually could you keep the mask on when we're at home from now on."    
  
He snickers as a hand hits him on the arm. "I'm trying to give you emotional support here...Focus."  
  
"It's not exactly hard to see." Marcus shrugs. "I mean it's the first thing you notice when you look at me, or I look at myself."  
  
"Adjectives, M."  
  
"Repulsion...Disgust...Horror." The Hipster lists them off one by one, staring at himself. "I look like a black Blofeld...all I need is a white cat."  
  
"Actually you could do a good bond villain now." Wrench comments on the side, before returning to the matter at hand. "Do you know what I see?"  
    
"Enlighten me."  
  
"I see Marcus Andrews Halloway." Wrench nods. "Do you know who that is?"    
    
Marcus rolls his eyes. "Sounds like a real pain in the ass."  
  
"Oh he is." Wrench nods. "He has this amazing capacity to terrify me and give me a throbbing erection at the same time."    
  
"Oof" Marcus snorts. "I need to do that more often."    
    
"But besides that...there's a whole lot more to him than he likes to admit himself."  
  
"Really?"    
  
"Well for starters, he's kind. Never thinks ill of, or judges anyone but himself. You could snatch him up, torture him for days on end...and he wouldn't hold it against you. His powers of forgiveness and mercy know no bounds."    
  
"He sounds...interesting."    
  
"He's more than Interesting." the Anarchist eyes him knowingly on the mirror. "He's...clever, funny, charismatic, nerdy-"  
  
"-I am not nerdy!" Marcus buts in.  
    
"Yes you are." Wrench continues. After a second, Marcus conceded and nods, he was a little nerdy.  
  
Wrench turns him to the right, facing him suddenly. "Look...you're not in the best of places right now. In fact I'd say you're pretty banged up, scarred and tired. But that doesn't change you as a person. No scar, no blemish will ever hide the fact that you are still that...wonderful, bright, kind and caring person that so many people love...and I adore."  
  
"I still don't like-"  
  
Before Marcus can comment, Wrench interrupts with the following.  
  
"-You know..." he takes a hold of his hands. "If all that was left of you...was that scar, and that beautiful smile you carry...you'd still be more of a man than anyone I've ever known."  
  
Marcus just sighs, swallowing his thoughts. Leaning forwards, their foreheads come together. "What did I do so right...as to deserve you?"  
  
"You were yourself." Wrench replies. "And no amount of damage, torture or scarring...is ever going to change that."    
  
\--- ****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not have plans for a Chapter 2 for Act 1s story "Encounter with a Legend."  
> I'll get back to you all on that one, for now, consider it unlikely.  
> For now, I need me some Zs.  
> \---  
> See you all in the next one!  
> (^.^)/


End file.
